disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frakes
Frakes is the main antagonist of the 2001 Disney Channel original movie, Jumping Ship. Appearances ''Jumping Ship'' When Michael Woods took his cousin, Tommy Biggs, on a summer vacation to Australia, Frakes had discovered Michael was very rich after one of his partners in crime, Jonas, stole Michael's wallet. He then began following them with the intention of kidnapping them, taking them for ransom, and then feeding them to the sharks when he had no further use of them. After they follow their ship, the captain, Jake Hunter, discovers them and has Michael and Tommy jump ship and swim to a deserted island while he scuttles the boat and does the same thing. After Frakes and his partners, Jonas and Dante, discover their location on the island after a few days of searching, they manage to kidnap Tommy and plan to use him to get to Michael. When Tommy asks what makes them think they'll be back for him, Frakes grabs him by the chin and replies: "When they hear you screaming in pain, they'll come running. Trust me!" Michael comes up with a plan to use Jake's golden coin to trick them into thinking there was more inside a cave he had encountered earlier, which he would lead them to and get them to fall into a hole. When Michael makes the deal with Frakes to show them where the "gold" is in exchange for letting Tommy go, Frakes pulls his gun on him and asks why he shouldn't just tell them where it is, to which Michael replies that threatening him will get them nowhere because if he kills them, he would just be putting them out of their misery. Therefore, Frakes lets Tommy go while they follow Michael. He has Dante watch over their speedboat while he and Jonas leave to follow him. After they let Tommy go, he encounters Jake and they manage to beat Dante off the boat and steal it. As Frakes and Jonas follow him to the cave, Jonas is afraid to go in, referring to it as a "death cave", though Frakes simply grabs her by the arm and forces her to come, telling her she won't get her share unless she cooperates. Michael's plan works but while Jonas falls into the hole and breaks her leg, Frakes climbs out and abandons his partner to chase Michael and try to shoot him in rage for being tricked. After Michael jumps off of a cliff and swims to the boat, Frakes tries to shoot him but fails due to his firearm being gunked up with quicksand he had gotten trapped in earlier while chasing him. As the boys escape, they call the Australian Coast Guard for help. The pirates are arrested and their speedboat is seized. Trivia *Frakes is one of the few Disney Channel villains to hold a handgun. Gallery Jonas_and_Dante.jpg|Frakes with Jonas and Dante vlcsnap-2015-07-15-21h51m14s420.png|"G'day, mate." Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-21h12m05s405.png|Frakes plotting his next plan with his men Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-21h41m05s701.png|"I can already smell the money." Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-21h51m05s067.png|Frakes scolding his men for their failure Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-22h17m05s020.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-22h33m41s249.png|"Bulls-eye!" Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-22h38m25s105.png|Hearing Tommy whistle Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-22h49m46s849.png|"When they hear you screaming in pain, they'll come running. Trust me!" Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-22h55m51s669.png Frakes-0.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h00m02s315.png|Offered a "deal" vlcsnap-2015-07-15-21h56m10s753.png Frakes_Threatening_Michael.jpg|"Why don't you just tell me where they are, pretty boy?" Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h10m48s354.png|Tricked and spooked by Michael vlcsnap-2015-07-15-21h58m51s179.png|Frakes thwarted by Michael momentarily vlcsnap-2015-07-15-21h51m56s536.png|Frakes chasing after Michael vlcsnap-2015-07-15-22h00m00s590.png vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h30m05s335.png|Frakes having fallen into mud vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h33m08s059.png|Frakes' gun ruined when trying to shoot Michael vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h34m56s871.png|"No!" vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h35m23s998.png|Frakes' defeat Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Asian characters Category:Pirates Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Australian characters Category:Jumping Ship characters